Gunsmith Cats Go to New York
by Katherine Monet
Summary: Rally and May have a new job and are determined to get it finished, even if it means following the criminal all the way to New York! Rated for lanquage and some violence. Chapter 2 up. Please R/R!
1. A Visit from Bill

A/N-This ficy is dedicated to the one, the only, Fontina Blu Cent!!!! Hope you enjoy!

Gunsmith Cats Go to New York

Chapter 1-A Visit from Bill

One bright sunny day in Chicago, a downpour started.

"This sucks," said Minnie May Hopkins as she stared out the window. "I wish someone would come to us for a job."

"Yeah right, no one is gonna come to us for a job in this dark gloomy precipitation." Said Rally Vincent. Suddenly, the downpour stopped and the sun came back out, and, of course, there came a knock at their front door.

"Who is eet?" sang May in an annoying high-pitched voice.

"It's Bill, as if you didn't know." Came the muffled reply. Rally opened the door, a scowl on her face.

"What in the name of el infierno do you want?" she screamed in his face. Bill stood there smiling. May went to the refrigerator in hopes of finding something to eat, but sadly there was only heavy weaponry.

"You smell nice." Bill drooled, leaning over Rally. "Something like a combination of pizza, metal, and grease. Mmm, grease."

"Did you say pizza?" May asked just as she was about to gnaw on a CZ75.

"Do you actually have a reason for being here?" Rally asked. She was trying to retain her annoyance though her right eye kept on twitching. Twitch.

"Why yes I do have a reason for being here. There is a man by the name of Joe McShady I need you to put in the bag if you know what I mean." Bill nudged Rally and gave her a wink.

"Yes, I do. Now tell me about this McShady character."

"Well, he's pretty tall…around 6 feet, 4 inches I'd say. Oh and he has the most beautiful emerald colored eyes and the most gorgeous blonde hair I've ever seen." 

"Huh?" May said with eyebrows raised.

"Never mind." Bill muttered quickly and continued, "He's a smuggler of, um…well, I forgot but I know it's something really _bad._"

"Right," Rally rolled her eyes. "And where can we find him?"

"You'll find him in the South side of Chicago. You know the baddest part of town. He lives on Rainbow Street in house 15061. It's huge, you can't miss it. Oh and it's neon pink. _And _next to Leroy Brown's house. You remember Leroy Brown right? Baddest man in the whole damn town."

"Oh yeah! Badder than old King Kong!"

"And meaner than a junkyard dog!" May chimed in.

"Exactly. So, you get me McShady, dead or alive, and you'll get your pay." Bill said.

"Which is?" Rally urged on.

"10 dollars!"

"What?!" Rally and May exclaimed together.

"A whole 10 dollars! Just think what we could do with that Rally." May's eyes glazed over.

"Snap out of it!" Rally yelled then turned her attention back to Bill. "Look, 1,000 or no deal, understood?"

"Well, okaaaay." Bill sighed. "I'll leave now."

"Thank you." Rallly whispered as she looked skyward. Before he left though, Bill went to Rally, breathed in deeply and walked out the door.

"Mmmmm, grease."


	2. South Side, Oh Yeah

Chapter 2-South Side, Oh Yeah

Rally and May got into their car and went in search of the man named McShady.

"South Side, here we come!" May yelled as they turned a corner. Several people looked at them in hat way all the oh so friendly Chicago people do.

"All right May, calm down." Rally said.

"South Side!" May yelled again and tried to make a south side sign with her hands.

"May, shut-," Rally was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. She looked out her window to see a car full of people with guns, all pointed at her and May.

"West side lives forever!" one of the men yelled then they all started to shoot.

Rally slammed her foot on the gas, just barely missing the cloud of bullets. She didn't slow down until they were well out of range.

May looked at Rally with an insane grin and said, "Let's do that again!"

"Hell no!" Rally yelled, "If you even make so much as a sound, I'll blow you head to pieces." Her eyes were full with murderous rage.

"Heh."

When they reached the street known as Rainbow, Rally slowed down her car and began searching for Joe McShady's house.

"Oh. This is very disturbing." May said softly. Every house on the street was neon pink. "How are we gonna find his home in this freaking fairy land?"

"Well, remember those things they put on houses called house numbers that give houses a number?"

"Si Senor."

"Okay, his house number is," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "15061." 

"OH!" May jumped up and down in the car seat. "There it is, there it is. I see eet!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What, Rally?"

"You know, eet."

"Oh. Go for eet!" her eyes lit up.

"What?" Rally asked as she moved as far from May as she could.

"Go for eet!" May broke into song and started to dance wildly in her seat, making the car bounce. "Go for eet, lalala, la, stuff, eet, yeah!"

"May, you're embarrassing me in front of the scary dangerous looking men." Rally said, for surrounding her car was a group of scary dangerous looking men with a variety of heavy metal objects.

"Oh." May squeaked and shutup for a moment. Then, "Can we blow them up?!"

"Maybe later," Rally said then opened her door and climbed out while checking that all her guns were in place. Minnie May followed slowly, trying to decide which grenade she should use when the time came.

When they got out of the car, the men made a tighter circled around the bounty hunters and began whistling and wolf howling.

"We're looking for a man named Joe McShady. Anybody here heard of him?" Rally said seductively, winking at one man.

"Yeah, I know him." A man wearing a black cape and hat said as he stepped from the circle and walked towards Rally and May. The others backed away, making way for him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, in fact I know him _real_ well."

"Ewwww, are you his boyfriend?" May asked, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"No, ya fool. I _am_ him!" he yelled dramatically, throwing off the cape and hat to reveal himself. All for effect you know.

"Wow, Bill war right. You are good looking." Said Rally and nodded, impressed.

"I know, I know." Joe bowed, "No pictures please."

"But you know, we know that you are a smuggler and are going to have to shut you down."

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that. Looks like you're kinda, well, outnumbered." He started to laugh and the group of men joined. So did May and Rally.

"Boy that was funny! How _are_ we going to shut them down May?"

"Well that's real simple Rally. Like this!" May whipped out a pink polka-dotted grenade and stuck the pin in her mouth.

"Ohmygoshshesgotabomb!" a guy with a blue mohawk screamed. There was a frantic rush to get away and in no time flat May and Rally were alone in the street of pink houses.

"I guess they didn't want to play." May dejectedly said.


End file.
